Help Me to Help You
by Bianca3
Summary: Annalise Howard is the new trainer with the WWE, with a secret. Batista helps her through a tough time in her life and romance blooms. BatistaOC. The story continues and ends. Stick a fork in it, this baby's done. Please RR. No flames!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE characters, only Annalise. Please don't sue.

Things were finally starting to look up for Annalise Howard. She applied for a job as a trainer for the WWE. She had be a fan for most of her life. She grew up watching Hulk Hogan and the Junkyard Dog on Saturday morning, yelled with delight as Vince McMahon and the Rock were sprayed with beer by Stone Cold Steve Austin, and booed as the arrogant members of Evolution strutted down the ring every Monday night on Raw. Annalise had always wanted to be a part of the WWE, but knew that there was no way she could be a wrestler, and had no desire to strut around in short skirts or lingerie like a WWE Diva. When she found out that the WWE had an opening for a trainer position, she jumped at the chance to apply, even though she thought she had a snowball's chance in Hell of getting the job. She needed something in her life to turn around, something to make everything better; something to get her mind off of Jacob.

Family and friends had said that Annalise and Jacob made the perfect couple; a real-life Cinderella and Prince Charming. They met in college; both were physical therapy majors, who worked with both the football and basketball teams. Jacob always treated Annalise like a princess; taking her to romantic dinners, picnics in the park, or just staying in on a stormy night. She started to dream about how Jacob was going to propose and her wedding day. She always wanted a big wedding in her church back home, her father walking her down to the aisle while Jacob waited in anticipation at the alter.

But dreams do not come to pass. Annalise had not been feeling well for a couple of weeks. She hated doctors more than she hated peas, so on a whim she took a pregnancy test. It was positive. Annalise did not know what to think. She was scared, excited, and nervous all at once. She wanted kids and she knew that she had Jacob's support. She was not ready for what was waiting for her. Later that night, she went over to his apartment and used her key to open the door. And there Jacob was, on his couch with another woman. Annalise just froze. Part of her wanted to kill him right then and there; another part wanted to fall down and cry uncontrollably.

"What is going on here?" She asked, voice shaking like a leaf.

"Anna, it's not what you think."

"I think it is exactly what it is, you're cheating on me with some head-headed slut."

"Anna, please, I haven't been happy for awhile. Work has been tough, you have been busy and this whole dream of working with the WWE is too much for me to handle."

"You could have told me, we could have talked about it if it was such a big problem."

"Anna. It's over. It's not going to work out." Anna was stunned. Her world in her eyes was over. Jacob was her life, and now he was gone. She slowly turned and walked out the door, and out of the life that she knew.

As Annalise entered her house, she did not know if she could continue; she did not know what to do next. She noticed that the message light was blinking on her answer machine.

"Who could possibly be calling me," she thought to herself. She was not prepared who was speaking on the tape.

"Hello, this message is for Annalise Howard. Ms. Howard, this is Chris Brennan with the WWE, and I am pleased to offer you the position of assistant trainer with the WWE. Please return this call if you are still interested in the position. I look forward to working with you." Annalise was shocked. She had lost Jacob, but gained a child and a new career all in the same day.

"Well, if this isn't karma, I don't know what is," Annalise said to herself, as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Mr. Brennan, this is Annalise Howard returning your call. I accept your offer, when can I start."

There it is. Please let me know if I should continue. Batista (in all of his hunky glory) will be in the next chapter. No flames please. Thanks!


	2. The Meeting

Forgot to mention that this story takes place before Evolution breaks up and they will not break up, makes for better drama (hint, hint)Thanks for all the reviews, so as a token of my unending gratitude, here's the next chapter….

Annalise could not believe it. She was actually backstage at a WWE house show. Her dream had come true. Chris Brennan had told her she could start as soon as possible, which meant the following week after their phone conversation. She was unsure weather to tell Chris about her pregnancy, but she felt that he had a right to know. Fortunately, Chris, Mr. McMahon, nor Eric Bischoff had a problem with her condition, and would work around it when the time came, which was a blessing. Annalise was awestruck by all of the superstars who were around her. Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, all of theses great superstars that she had loved over the years, and the newer guys, like Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, and Dave Batista. Annalise would be the first to admit it, she liked Batista, but who wouldn't. He had the dream physique, mysterious smile and looked damn fine in a suit. She couldn't wait to work with him.

Chris thought that starting out working at a house show would be perfect, she could learn her way around backstage, meet some of the wrestlers, and get used to her new position without all the added stress of being live. Her true test would come the following night at Raw.

Annalise was like a kid at Christmas. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She had finally made it to the big leagues. She was introduced to all of the Raw talent at the afternoon meeting, and the rest of the day was a blur. She was busy setting up the trainer's station, taping wrists and ankles, and stretching people out. Chris constantly asked her how she was and if she needed to take a break or something, but she didn't want to miss or forget anything about this night.

The event went smoothly, no major injuries or anything of that nature. Annalise was packing up the supplies and equipment when they heard a heated argument in the hall.

"What he hell did I tell you Dave, don't think. I would have been okay, but you thought that I needed you, and now I have a match against Chris Benoit." Triple H screamed at the top of his lungs. Annalise thought back to the main event. Triple H was in a singles match against Kane, and things were not looking good for the champion. Kane was about to give Triple H a tombstone pile driver, when Batista ran to the ring and slammed Kane in the back with a steel chair causing Triple H to be disqualified. As punishment, Triple H had to face Chris Benoit, who he had not beaten.

"You were about to get driven into the mat by Kane. I didn't see the ref turn around. I swear." Batista said, trying to plead his case, but he knew it wasn't going to work, and he was pissed.

"You thought that you were doing me a favor, by knocking Kane out with the chair, but look what happened. Just get out of my face." Triple H yelled as he, Randy Orton, and Ric Flair went to the locker room. Batista was fuming. How could Triple H think that he was that stupid to cause him to lose the match? He was so mad that he didn't realize that he had punched the wall, until he felt the throbbing pain, and saw the blood on his knuckles; just what he needed.

It was as if it happened in slow motion. Annalise watched as Hunter stormed to the locker room, Dave pace back and forth, and then before she could stop him, hit punched the wall. She wanted to help him, but she also didn't want to have her head chewed off. All the while Batista couldn't believe what he had done.

"Let me help you with that," a small voice said. Batista turned around and saw Annalise standing there with water, anti-bacterial cream and bandages. He was taken aback b her natural beauty, she wasn't like a Christy Hemme or Stacy Keibler, but she was gorgeous. Her gentle smile and warm gesture made him forget how much his hand actually hurt.

"Thanks, you're the new trainer aren't you?"

"Yeah, Annalise Howard," she said shaking his left hand, her smile melting his heart. "Dave Batista, I guess you want to know how this happened."

"No, I saw the whole thing. I just didn't think you would punch the wall." She thought that it would be a textbook wrap. Clean the area, apply cream, and wrap. Nothing would prepare her for what she saw.

"Oh good Lord, you're hand looks like you rubbed it against a cheese grater."

"That bad; huh." Batista noticed that Annalise didn't say anything. She had lost all the color in her face, and then she threw up all over his boots.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." She apologized, her face turning bright red.

"If you are going to get nauseous at the first sign of blood, aren't you in the wrong profession?"

"No, I've seen worse," Annalise said as she cleaned Batista's boots and wrapped his hands. "It's just that I'm not used to this whole morning sickness at night deal." The words seemed to flow out of her mouth without caution. Annalise prayed that he did not hear what she said, but those prayers were not answered.

"You're pregnant?" Batista asked.

"Yeah, two months along. Well, it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around." Annalise said as see quickly walked down the hall and out of the arena. She didn't hear Batista calling after her. This was possibly the worst day of his life. The members of Evolution were mad at him, and possibly the woman of his dreams was involved with another man, and carrying his child.

"Just damn great," Batista said out loud as he went into the locker room to change.

Well, there you have it. It's a little longer, but I wanted to get the meeting between Batista and Anna out of the way. So, hit that little button, and again, no flames please.

Thanks


	3. Revelations

On with the show…

There were so many emotions that were running through Batista's mind. Were Triple H and the rest of Evolution going to forgive him for interfering in the match? Annalise, the warm, charming new trainer, who he had a huge crush on, was involved and pregnant. He didn't know what to do with himself. Batista always used exercise as way not only to tone his body and build his muscles, but as a way to think and relieve stress. He made his way down to the hotel's gym to begin his workout. The room was completely empty, which didn't surprise him. It was almost 8 am and a lot of the RAW superstars had gone out clubbing the night before, so they would not wake up for a few more hours. Batista was about to start lifting weights when he noticed that he was not alone. He turned around and there she was. Annalise was stretching on a mat a few feet away from him. As she lifted her head, she saw Batista's reflection in the mirror and waved, bringing him back to reality.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I was alone, and then I saw you stretching. You're really flexible." Annalise couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a compliment that I never heard before." She said, trying to put him at ease. It amazed Annalise that this huge animal of a man could be reduced to a bumbling teenager who just ran into Pamela Anderson.

"If you must know, I was a gymnast since I can remember, and a cheerleader from middle school through college." She said as she did a straddle split right in front of him. Annalise could not believe what she was doing. She was openly flirting with Batista with a baby growing inside of her. It was just too weird for her to comprehend. Batista on the other hand tried not to jump her right then and there, and couldn't help but notice that she had a nice body. "Man, her boyfriend is the luckiest guy in the world," he thought to himself. Just as he was about to ask her to work out with him, she jumped up and ran to the nearest trashcan. Dave didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and gently rubbed her back. As he listened closely, he noticed that she was crying.

"What's the matter, kid?" He asked, not wanting to learn her deep dark secrets, only wanting to make her feel better. Dave hated seeing her like this.

"I can't do this. I don't know what I am going to do."

"What can't you do?"

"I can't go through this alone. I can't raise a baby by myself." Batista couldn't believe what he had heard. Alone, where was her boyfriend or husband. He couldn't resist. He had to ask.

"What do you mean alone?" Annalise lifted he head out of the trash can, and looked Dave in the eyes. Gone was the feisty, woman who was talking with him five minutes ago. All he saw was a scared, nervous, and confused woman, and it was tearing him apart inside. Annalise didn't know if she wanted to tell him everything, she had only met this man last night, but it was something, someone that she needed.

"My fiancé broke up with me. He said that I was to busy and my dream of working in the WWE were too much for him to handle. What a load of crap" By this time, Annalise was sitting on the floor leaning against the trashcan. She put her head on Dave's shoulder and let the tears flow. It was the first time since she left that she had actually cried about what had happened. Dave gently wiped the tears away from her eyes and off her cheeks. He was not ready for what she was about to say.

"And the best part, I went over to his apartment to tell him about the baby, and there he was, making out with some red headed bimbo. I was about to marry this jerk, and he thinks that I don't care about him because I want to have a successful career and not be dependent on some man for the rest of my life."

"He sounds like the stupidest guy in the world for cheating on you," Batista said hoping to make her feel better. She slowly started to stand up; her stomach had finished doing flip flops. Dave kept his hand on her back to make sure that he knees didn't give out, or falling in case she passed out from getting sick.

"So here I am, used goods, starting a job that I have dreamed about for so long."

"Why are you calling yourself used goods?" Batista asked.

"What guy would want to associate himself with a girl who is going to have another man's baby?"

"I would, I mean, you need someone to talk to, to be there for you, and go to doctor's appointments and stuff. You should be dealing with this alone. It has to be too much for one person to handle." Batista said. Annalise could not believe what she was hearing. Batista actually wanted to be friends with her.

"OK, I think I can handle this." She replied causing them both to smile. "Why don't you finish your workout, and I meet up with you later, I think I might lay down for a few and take it easy."

"Are you ok, I mean are you feeling ok, do you need to see a doctor or something," Batista asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I've just noticed that I get tired easily these days. You stay and work out, I'll be fine." Annalise said as she got her things and started to walk out of the gym. She didn't notice that Dave had gotten his gear and was following her.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, I just want to make sure that you get settled in ok." Dave said on his way to the elevator. The ride up was in comfortable silence. As they made there way to Annalise's hotel room, they didn't notice Triple H and Randy looking at them.

"Is that Dave with the new trainer?" Randy asked.

"He needs to get his mind back on being Evolution's animal, instead of some cheap babe that just started working here." Triple H replied. Both men continued to watch Dave and Annalise as they talked.

"Well, you did you're job for the day. You can go now." Annalise said.

"I can't do that. I said that I was going to make sure that you were settled in, and that's what I am going to do," Dave said as he opened to door and lead her into her room. Annalise had to admit, Jacob was never this nice to her, and she couldn't believe that this rough and rugged animal was being a complete and total softy.

Triple H and Randy just stared in disbelief at what was happening before their eyes.

"Oh holy Hell," Triple H sighed.

Well, there's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews. I'll just say that the rumors and cat fights start in the next chapter. Hope everyone tunes into and enjoys Backlash tonight. So what are you waiting for, it that little button.

Thanks


	4. Something in Common

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. You inspire me to write. I promise that Annalise is done throwing up.

On with the show…

Annalise could not believe what was happening. Dave Batista was in her hotel room. The one and only Batista had insisted that he come to her room and make sure that she was settled in. She was on cloud mine, but still a little embarrassed about what happened in the gym.

"Why don't you wash up, and I'll get the bed ready for you." Batista offered. Annalise was definitely taken aback.

"And the reason you're not married is?" she asked. "How could any woman in their right mind not snatch this man of the market in a second?" Annalise thought as the cool water cleansed her face.

"I was married, but things just fell apart."

"She left you?' Annalise asked from the bathroom as she washed her face, and changed into her pajamas. "What an idiot she was to leave that man. I have no idea what she was thinking when she made that decision," she thought to herself.

"You know how to read a person don't you?" Ha asked with a smile. "At least we have one thing in common, we've been left by the ones we thought loved us," Batista thought to himself. Annalise emerged from the bathroom minutes later, refreshed and ready for a nap. She was surprised to see that Dave had turned down the covers, turned on the TV and was lying in bed waiting for her.

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise," Annalise said as she got into bed. She had to admit that the sheets felt good against her tired body. She leaned in and rested her head on Batista's shoulder as he gently tucked Annalise in.

"A girl could get used to this kind of treatment," Annalise said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good because I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me kid," he replied as he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep. Annalise didn't want it any other way.

I know it's a short chapter, but I had to get it out of my head. The next one will be longer I promise. Well, like always, what are you waiting for? That little button in the corner is waiting for you. Thanks.


	5. Rumors

On with the show…

After their nap, Annalise and Dave remembered that he had to meet up with Triple H, Randy, and Ric Flair so that they could go over their storyline for Raw the following week. As Dave left the hotel room, he didn't realize how soon he would meet up with the rest of Evolution.

"So Dave, have fun in there?" Triple H asked with a smile.

"It's not what you think."

"I always thought that it was Randy who broke in the new girls." Three of the men started to laugh hysterically. Dave felt sick to his stomach. He didn't feel bad about himself. He felt bad that Evolution thought that Annalise was some kind of slut. "This could not be happening," he thought to himself.

"I was just helping her out, that's all, man. Let's go." Batista said, trying to move the conversation to another topic.

"It sounds like the Animal has a crush on the new trainer," Randy pointed out. "She is not much to look at, but whatever floats your boat, big man.' Batista couldn't believe what he was hearing, or the fact that he actually called these people his friends.

"Look, we're just friends. She needed someone to talk to, that's it. Nothing happened." Batista was visibly upset at this point.

"Fine, if that's what you say happened, then that's what happened," Triple H said in a sarcastic tone. He knew that this would get the Animal fired up enough to tell exactly what happened.

"For the last time, I was making sure that Annalise was ok after she got sick in the hotel gym," Batista growled, his face full of color.

"Must be anorexic or something," Randy laughed.

"No, she's pregnant." He screamed. Annalise could not believe what she was hearing. After Dave left, she couldn't resist getting out of bed and watching him leave. That's when she saw Evolution approach him, and that's when she heard the argument. She thought that the wrestlers were only loud on TV, but she was mistaken. She couldn't believe that Dave was telling these details of her life.

"How could someone so nice be completely two-faced," Annalise thought. Little did she know that this was the least of her problems.

Annalise couldn't understand why people were staring at her, or whispering behind her back for that matter backstage at Raw. She had a sinking feeling that it had to do with Dave's conversation with the rest of Evolution. Annalise was walking through the halls, looking for something to drink, when she bumped into Trish Stratus and Victoria.

"Hi, I'm Annalise Howard, the new trainer. I just thought I'd introduce myself," Annalise said. Both women looked at her as is she had the plague.

"We know who you are," Trish said trying not to laugh in her face, but she did anyway. "Everyone knows who you are." Annalise was shocked. She wanted to know, but at the same time, didn't want to know what everyone thought about her.

"You slept with Batista even though you're already knocked up," Victoria blurted out with complete disregard for Annalise's feelings. Both women began to laugh hysterically as they walked away. She didn't know what to do. She let some man into her life, into her heart and this is what happens. Annalise just stood there, her whole world crumbling around her. She didn't notice that Evolution was walking towards her. Dave knew right away that something was wrong with Annalise. He didn't care about what other people thought of her, all he knew was that he cared for her, maybe even loved her.

"Hey kid, what's wrong," he asked. Annalise couldn't believe that Dave was acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell do you mean, what's wrong? Why did you tell them that we slept together? Why did you lie? Now everyone and their mother knows that I'm pregnant and thinks that I'm some huge slut because I slept with you. You should get an Oscar for your little performance last night. It was a classic." Annalise screamed. Dave had never been scared of a woman before, but now her feared for his life.

"That's not what I said," Dave tried to convince her, but he knew that it wasn't working.

"I want you let you know something," Annalise snarled as she pulled him by his shirt collar. "Stay the hell away from me." She shoved him back and walked away. Dave stood there stunned trying to figure out what could have happened, and then he turned and saw Randy and Triple H standing behind him.

"What did you do?"

Oh a cliffhanger. Thanks again for all the reviews, it means a lot. So keep them coming, don't be afraid to hit the button. I promise it's not going to bite.

Thanks


	6. The Scare

"It was nothing Dave," Triple H tried to explain. Some of the other wrestlers wanted to know who she was and we told them. I might have told them that the two of you were involved, since you did spend a lot of time in her hotel room."

"For the last time, I didn't sleep with her," Batista replied. Anger still etched on his face.

"Look Dave, it's better this way. Eric is planning a big push for you to challenge Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Title. This way, you can concentrate on winning the title, so Evolution can run Raw," Triple H said. Batista didn't know what to think. He liked Annalise, but he had no idea that he could be the next Intercontinental champion. He could handle both, but it was obvious that Triple H was not backing down. "I'll just tell them what they want to hear," Batista though to himself.

"You're right, being champion is more important than some girl," Batista said.

"I'm glad you came around Dave. Let's go over the scripts for next week's Raw.

The following week, Annalise was still furious at Dave. The thought and even the sight of him made her blood run hot. She was busy wrapping Shelton Benjamin's wrists when she felt an ominous presence over her. She turned around to find Triple H standing over her.

"Just a minute," she said as she finished with Shelton.

"All done Shelton; good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Anna."

"Well wasn't that sweet and sick all at the same time," Triple H commented.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, or should I say, started enough rumors?"

"I must admit, you're pretty feisty for a trainer."

"Must be the hormones, what do you want?"

"For you to stay away from Dave, he doesn't need you in his life right now. He's destined for bigger things and you're getting in the way."

"How could I be in the way, we just met?"

"Look, if he's in a relationship with you then he won't have all of his focus on wrestling, now will he."

"And whose problem is that? I think I see it now. You don't want me around because if Dave's with me, then he's not saving your ass in the ring." By this point in the conversation, Triple H and Annalise were practically screaming at each other.

"Look, just stay away from Batista."

"You're not his father." As soon as the words came out of her mouth the pain hit. All she could do was fall to the floor. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh god, what's happening?" The pain was so intense that she couldn't speak. Chris Brennan came rushing over to asses the situation.

"What happened, Paul?"

"We were talking, but it turned into an argument." The words rushed from his mouth like a waterfall. Deep down Triple H knew that whatever was going on was his fault. As Batista made his way towards catering, he saw a small crowd in the hallway. When he got closer he noticed that someone was on the ground, obviously in pain.

"Annalise, what happened?" Batista screamed as he rushed to be at her side. She opened her eyes to find warm, brown orbs staring back at her. Batista sat on the floor and gently lifted Annalise into his lap. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Every muscle in her body was tense and sweat was streaming from her forehead.

"I can't loose the baby," she whispered. His heart was crumbling. Here was this strong, confident woman whom he had begun to love, scared about the condition of her unborn child. It seemed like forever, but within minutes, EMTs got Annalise stable enough to put into the ambulance and take to the hospital.

"You ride with her Dave," Chris offered. Batista silently accepted and climbed into the back of the ambulance, never letting go of Annalise's hand.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they took Annalise into the emergency room. Dave instinctively went with her.

"I'm sorry sir. You'll have to wait out here," one of the nurses said before disappearing behind the double doors. All Dave could do was sit and wait for someone to come out and tell him that Annalise and the baby were okay. After a half hour had passed, Evolution walked into the waiting room. Dave was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was no longer alone.

"Have you heard anything Dave," Ric asked. Batista's head snapped up. The three men had caught him by surprise.

"No one has told me anything. I keep seeing people come in and out f there, but no one has stopped to give me the time of day," Batista said. All three men could tell that the wait was beginning to wear on him. The ferocious lion had been turned into a wounded dove.

"Dave, I'm sorry, we were talking and,"

"I don't care what happened; I just want Annalise and the baby to healthy."

Another cliffhanger… sorry this chapter took a couple days, but to make up for it, its longer! Oh, thanks so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me.


	7. At the Hospital

Hours went by with no word about Annalise. Dave hah had enough; he walked up o the nurses' station to see if anyone had some information.

"Excuse, I was wondering if there was any information about Annalise Howard. She was brought in about a couple hours ago," Dave asked one of the nurses.

"Sir, are you family?" Dave knew that if he said no; they wouldn't tell him a damn thing. So, he had to lie.

"Yes, she's my wife."

"Mrs. Howard is in room 316. It's down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you," he said over his shoulder as he made his way to Annalise's hospital room. He stood in front of the door, unable to move. He had no idea exactly how strong his feelings towards Annalise were until he was in front of the door. "I'm in love with her," he thought to himself. He knocked softly knocked on the door, when he didn't get an answer, he slowly opened the door. He eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and he listened to all the different machines buzzing and beeping. And there she was; lying in the hospital bed, like an angel. He slowly made his way over to her side, careful not to make any noise that would wake her. This was not the same woman from the hotel room. Annalise had oxygen tubes in her nose and an IV in her arm. "Please let Anna and the baby be ok," Batista prayed. He was so lost in thought and prayer that he didn't notice Annalise had woken up.

"Hey there," she said, her voice scratchy from the lack of fluids.

"How are you kid?" Batista asked, slowly rubbing her forehead.

"Better than before," she replied. A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. She was going to be okay, but then he remembered that there was someone else.

"What about the baby?" Annalise didn't answer right away. Batista was kicking himself mentally for bringing up the subject so quickly.

"Fine, but I have to take it easy for two weeks. If I want to travel, I have to drive. So, that means that I'll be at home."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not going to make people drive up and down I-95 because of me."

"I will." Annalise looked at him as if he had three heads.

"You're kidding right? You would give up first class and limos for me?"

"Yeah I would." Batista smiled. He was looking forward to spending time with Annalise. His daydream was ended by a nurse coming in to check on Annalise.

"Oh hello Mr. Howard, I'm Nancy. I've been taking care of you wife. Could you step out in the hall for a minute while I check on her?" The nurse asked.

"Sure. I'll see you in a minute, sweetheart." Batista said. Annalise was completely confused. "Why did the nurse think that she and Dave were married?" She started to smile when the answer came to her. "He lied to the nurse to get in and see me." Annalise was officially amazed at what Dave was capable of doing.

Triple H, Ric, and Randy walked down the hall towards Batista.

"How did you get back here?" Randy asked Dave.

"I told them I was her husband." All three men just shook there heads.

"You have it bad Dave," Ric said.

"Yeah, I know." Dave admitted. Nancy came out in the hall and told Dave that it he could go back into the room.

"We'll let you go now," Triple H said, obviously still shaken up from what happened.

"Why don't you come in with me?" Dave suggested. Triple H seemed hesitant at the idea, but this way he could apologize for what happened.

"Hey kid. There are some people who want to see you," Dave said as he walked into the room. He opened the door wider letting the other three men in.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Annalise said. Triple H made his way over to her bed.

"Anna, I'm sorry for what I did," he apologized. Annalise took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Paul, it's not your fault. We were both yelling at each other. And to make you feel even better, it might still have happened. My abs are all sore and whatnot from getting sick all the time, so the doctor said that I probably would have come in with severe cramping at some point."

"Is everything ok?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, we're both doing fine, but I have to rest for a couple of weeks."

"That's good."

"Do you need anything?" Dave asked.

"I could kill for something other than prison food. It should be illegal for them to serve this crap," Annalise said while the others laughed. Dave could see that Annalise was getting tired.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll do something about the food situation," Dave suggested.

"Ok," Annalise said. Dave lightly kissed her on the forehead and chills went down her spine. "I am so lucky to have Dave in life." Annalise thought.

The four men said their goodbyes and left.

Annalise didn't realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

A strange, but familiar smell filled Annalise's nose. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. A dozen long stem roses stood on the bedside table. Balloons and a stuffed teddy bear were in the chair by the window, and a tray with a bottle of apple juice were on the table in front of her. She looked up and saw Dave smiling down at her.

"Hey kid."

"What's all this?" She asked as she took a huge bite out of her hamburger.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"It's Sunday."

"Close, but not the right answer."

"It's Sunday Dave." He went to her bedside and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day." All Annalise could so was cry.

There you have it. Not a cliffhanger this time. Thanks for all the reviews, and Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there. Hit that button to make my day.


	8. Tell Me about Yourself

Annalise didn't know what to do with herself. She thought that she could never feel like this again, that her heart could never love again. But she didn't want to jinx it. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then I will look like a fool," she thought to herself. After the doctor cleared her to leave the hospital, Dave insisted on taking care of her. Annalise felt bad. Dave had stopped going to bars and hanging out with Ric, Randy, and Paul. He even gave up court side seats at Madison Square Garden. She couldn't take it any more.

"Dave, Randy called and said that he had tickets to the Yankees game, why don't you go with him?"

"Who will be here with you if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Because of you I have not had to lift a finger in days, and it's starting to annoy me. I'm not a child. I'm not an invalid. I have two working hands and I can walk. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do for myself." Annalise was yelling at this point. Dave was shocked. He had no idea that she felt this way.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. If you want sometime alone, I can go to the game with Randy." Dave didn't know what he did or said that made Annalise break down.

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to yell at you. You probably think that I am the worst person in the world. I'm so sorry. These damn hormones" Annalise was practically sobbing. Dave pulled her into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything is ok. I'll stop nagging you about getting up to get something to eat, and let you fend for yourself more, but if you show any signs of being tired or sick, then I take over. Got it?"

"Yes sir", she replied giving him a fake salute and a smile.

"I've been waiting to see that all day." He smiled back. As he looked into her eyes, he realized that he didn't know that much about her.

"Kid, tell me a little about yourself."

"What?" Annalise was completely confused. "What do you want to know?"

"Dealer's choice," Dave replied. She was shocked. Dave actually wanted to know something about her. "Maybe there is a chance for us," she thought.

"Well, I was a physical therapy major at the University of Delaware. I like cooking and dancing."

"Really," Dave said. He got up from the couch and scanned Annalise's CD collection.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me. What kind of food do you like to cook?" Dave asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I like cooking Italian. I make a good chicken parmesan. Maybe I could make it for you sometime," Annalise said, realizing that she had put herself out there for an emotional let down. Music started to fill the air.

"I love Italian," Dave said as he walked over to Annalise. He offered his hand, which she gladly took.

"May I have this dance?" Dave asked.

"You amaze me, Dave," she said as she began to sway in his arms. She felt so warm, so loved, so safe. She didn't know what she did to deserve Dave, but she was happy that he was in his life.

"I didn't think that I could feel this way again," Annalise confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you." Dave stopped dancing, not knowing what to say or do. He was stunned. Dave dreamt of hearing those words come out of her mouth, but he never though that his dream would come true. No one had touched his heart since his divorce.

"You do? I mean, you love me." Dave was stumbling over his words like a senior on prom night.

"Yes, I do love you. I love everything about you. How you helped me when I was in the hospital and now, dancing with me. How can I not love you?" Dave leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Annalise stunned at first, returned the kiss. They were lost in the moment when Annalise felt something move within her.

"What was that?" Dave asked. He noticed that Annalise had a wide smile on her face.

"I think that baby just moved." Annalise brought Dave's face to hers, continuing their passionate kiss. Dave was happy that he could share this special moment with her. Annalise was relieved that she didn't have to go through this alone.

I'm back. Sorry about the delay. Life has been pretty crazy, plus I had a case of writer's block. So hit that little button, and any suggestions about the story are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Annalise was going through a whirlwind of emotions. Everything was finally starting to fall into place. She had her dream job and dream man. Life was great. Dave's career was starting to pick up. Evolution ran the show. Triple H was the World Champion, Ric Flair was Intercontinental champion, and the new team of Randy Orton and Batista were Tag team champs. With this new title came new responsibilities for Dave, which left him little time for Annalise. Even though they felt as if they had known each other forever, their relationship was still in the in its fragile early stage. There were more press conferences, more public appearances and more pressure on Dave to be successful.

Backstage at Raw in Dallas, Randy and Dave were going over their match when Eric Bischoff interrupted them.

"Randy, why don't you take a break while I talk to the Animal," Eric said with his patented Cheshire cat grinned plastered on his face.

"Anything you have to say Dave, you can say to me."

"You can take a ten minute break now, or a two week suspension. The choice is yours." Randy looked at Eric and then to Dave, and walked back to Evolution's locker room.

"What is it Eric?" Dave asked.

"I need you to focus. It seems like you mind is not in the ring, more like backstage in the training room."

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what Bischoff was thinking, but he wanted to hear it directly from the horse's mouth.

"You have gotten too close to Ms. Howard and it shows in the ring. You need to get you priorities in order Dave."

"Are you telling me that I need to stop seeing Anna?" Dave did not want to believe what he was hearing. He and everybody else thought that the matches were great, that he was at the top of his game.

"It does not look good having one half of the tag team champions dating a woman who is pregnant with another man's child." Eric practically screamed. Dave began to breathe heavy and the color rose in his cheeks. Eric began to panic. "Look Dave, all I am saying is that it does not look good. Not for you and not for the company. Both men failed to realize that they were standing in front of the training room and the door was open.

"Mr. Bischoff, I assure you that our relationship is not affecting Dave's performance in the ring. I think that if anything, the comments and rumors that are going around the locker room have something to do with it. So I guess if you want Dave to wrestle better, you should concern yourself with booking quality matches and not what he does on his free time." Annalise said to the General Manager with eyes as cold as an Antarctic iceberg. Dave had never seen this side of Anna before and he didn't want to see it again. He had been in the ring with giants and dead men, but never feared for his life as he did now. Eric was actually speechless.

"I guess you have a point, Ms. Howard." Eric said and walked away. When he was out of site, Annalise leaned against the wall and grinned.

"Didn't think I could do that huh?" Annalise couldn't help but notice the way that Dave shied away from her. "Don't worry silly, I'm not going to bite you, well if you want me to I will." Annalise said as she laughed.

"You're full of surprises kid." Dave said as he kissed her forehead "I better go find Randy before he sends a search party for me. I'll see you around." Dave said as walked down the hall.

Annalise heard that a lot of the Raw superstars were going out of the event that night to celebrate Ric's birthday. It had been a while since she had gone out to a club with her friends. She and Jacob used to go out dancing all of the time. That was the first time that she had thought about her ex since she caught him cheating. She tried to free her mind of the memories when Dave entered the room.

"What are you thinking about kid?"

"Jacob."

"Why are you thinking about that loser?"

"I heard that people are going out to celebrate Ric's birthday and it reminded me that Jacob and I used to go out dancing all of the time."

"I bet I'm a better dancer than he is."

"Actually you are. Remember when we were dancing in my living room?"

"Yeah, well how about we show off tonight at Ric's party?"

"You really want me to come?" Annalise seemed reluctant to the idea of going to a party where all of the divas would be wearing next to nothing, showing of their toned midriffs, while she would have to ask Dave if her shoes matched because she couldn't see her feet.

"Why not?"

"Because I am as big a whale and people think that I am a slut. That's why." Dave had heard what everyone was saying about Annalise, but he didn't believe it. She was the nicest, sweetest, most beautiful person that he had ever met. She brought up feelings that he had buried when his wife left him.

"I think that you are unbelievably gorgeous, besides Ric wants you to come."

"Are you sure? I think you are making that up to make me go." Annalise said with a smile on her face. She could she the devilish look in his eye begin to grow.

"You're going and that's final." Dave said.

"OK, but you're going to pay," Annalise said smiling. Dave's anticipation grew.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"With your credit card. I don't have anything to wear to this party so you are going to pay for a new outfit." Both Annalise and Dave laughed.

"You're good kid. Real good."

I'm back. I know it's been forever, but the muse finally struck. I know it's not the best chapter in the world, but I'm getting back into the swing of things. So hit that little button. R.I.P –Eddie Guerrero, you will never be forgotten.


	10. Shopping Spree

Dave and Annalise spent most of the afternoon looking for something for Anna to wear at Ric's birthday party that night. Throughout their trip, they had seen enough shoes, dresses, skirts and shirts to fill three SUVs, a mini-van and a tour bus, but nothing was right, and Dave had an idea why.

"How about we look in this store," Dave suggested. Annalise looked and sighed. Maybe should give in, maybe she should just except the fact that she this store would possibly have something that looked halfway decent on her. "Come on, kid don't be shy," Dave said as he gently guided her into the store. The sign above her taunted her, dared her to enter. Annalise would give anything to have a brown paper bag to put over her head as she entered Motherhood Maternity.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Dave said as he tried to stifle the laugh that we trying to escape from his lips.

"Keep it up big boy, and your bank statement will never be the same again," Annalise said as she perused the endless racks of empire waist shirts and pants with elastic waistbands. But she had to admit to herself that it would be nice to have clothes that fit.

"How about this dress," Dave asked as he held up a simple black dress with thin straps.

"I must admit, for someone whose closest relative may be the Neanderthal, you have great fashion sense." Annalise said as she took the dress from Dave and headed to the fitting room. He was looking forward to showing her off tonight at Ric's party. He knew what a lot of the guys in the locker room said, that he could have any diva that he wanted, especially Trish. But she wasn't his type. Sure she was strong, and beautiful, but she was a bitch, pure and simple. He saw the way that she treated Anna and others backstage and it made him sick. They also couldn't see why he would be interested in a woman who was pregnant with another man's baby, but that was secondary to him. She was a beautiful, strong and courageous woman. That was beautiful to him. As Batista became lost in his thoughts about Annalise, he did not notice her coming out of the fitting room.

"Hey caveman, what do you think?" Annalise said as she spun around so Dave could see the entire dress. He was speechless. Dave had spent days with Anna, but she was usually in wind pants and a polo shirt, now she stood before him, the epitome of beauty.

"You look beautiful" Dave said barely at a whisper as he admired the beautiful woman before him.

"Thank you," she said, the color beginning to rise in her cheeks. She noticed the way that he was looking at her, like she was an ice cream sundae and he was about to eat the cherry on top.

"You shouldn't think like that, some women my think that you are a playboy like that Orton kid you're always around," Annalise said with a smile on her face.

"I can't help it, you're gorgeous."

"I'm going to take this dress off before you try and take it off for me," Annalise said with a wink and went into the dressing room to change. When she returned, Dave insisted that she pick out a few more outfits since she had absolutely no other maternity clothes. When their shopping spree was completely they went out to lunch and back to the hotel for a quick nap before the evening's festivities.

Ok, much better chapter than the last one. On deck Ric's party and the return of the Woman's champion to the show; what will happen next? Tune in for the next installment. Oh and hit that little button. Please review, it fuels me, and not flames, I'm sensitive!


	11. The Kiss

As she got dressed for the night's festivities, Annalise still wondered what she had gotten herself into. Sure she was dating quite arguably the best looking wrestler on the Raw roster, and was friends with Evolution, which put her high on the status totem pole, but she could not shelve the comments that she heard everyday, from all types of Raw staffers, not just wrestlers. That she was a slut, that Dave was going out with her only because he felt sorry for Annalise, that she was playing on Dave's emotions. As she began to apply her make-up, Anna began to think of excuses not to go, but Dave would think that she was sick or something was wrong with the baby, and Ric did ask her to come, so she felt obligated to go.

"Why am I second guessing myself," she thought; "must be the hormones."

She was applying the finishing touches to her make-up when there was a knock at her hotel room door.

"Just a second", she said as she slowly made her way across the room. She cursed the creator of high-heeled shoes, obviously a man. It was hard enough for her to walk in sneakers let alone a shoe with a heel the size of a toothpick.

Dave wondered what was taking her so long as he waited on the other side of the door. Over the past couple of weeks he noticed that Annalise had become more quiet and reserved. He knew it had something to do with what Bischoff said before, that people were talking about not only their relationship, but Annalise as a person. Dave saw this party as an opportunity for the two of them to go out and have fun, hopefully Annalise though the same way. Just when he thought that she had somehow escaped from her room, but tying sheets together and climbing out of the hotel window, he was stunned by an amazing site. Annalise stood in the doorway, wearing the black dress that he had picked out and a pair of black high heeled sandals. There was no hiding the fact that she was she was almost six months pregnant. She had a glow about her that Dave could only describe as angelic.

'Could you please stop moving your mouth like that? You look like a fish out of water." Annalise said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. You look utterly breathtaking," he said as he kissed her hand.

"You clean up quite well yourself,' Annalise replied. Dave looked absolutely delicious in his black suit and pink shirt, which was opened at the color. "It takes a real man to pull off a pink shirt. It looks good on you." Dave smiled in response.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Dave said as he took Annalise's arm in his and headed to the nightclub for Ric's birthday party.

Dave could feel Annalise tense as the walked to the entrance to the club.

"Don't worry kid. I'll be with you all night. No one is going to hurt you," Dave said as he kissed her forehead. As they entered the club, Anna noticed that the WWE had rented out the entire club so that the superstars could enjoy the evening. She waved at Ric who was talking with Rody Piper, Triple H, and Randy Orton. Ric excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to Annalise and Dave.

"Well, hey there gorgeous. You look amazing," Ric said as he spun her around.

"Thanks. You are the only reason I would get dressed up," Anna replied smiling.

"You wouldn't get all dolled up for me, kid. I'm hurt," Dave said as he clutched his chest and started to pout.

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Anna said as she kissed his cheek.

"How can I stay mad at someone as beautiful as you? I need a beer. Can I get you something?" Dave asked.

"Just a bottle of water; that's all I can handle," Anna said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Dave said as he walked toward the bar. Anna passed the time talking with Ric, Randy, and Triple H, as well as Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. As she gazed around the room, she saw divas flirting with superstars, friends catching up with each other, and people out on the dance floor. As she looked over at the bar, her heart sank. Trish was practically sitting in Dave's lap. No wonder it was taking him so long to get their drinks. She did not want to, but she felt as if she was being pulled closer to the bar to see for herself exactly what was going on. She could not believe what she was seeing. Trish and Dave were actually having a conversation and enjoying each others company by the smiles on their faces. Annalise had no idea what was going on, but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see. Trish leaned in and began to kiss Dave like they were in high school underneath the bleachers. Annalise was subconsciously willing Dave to break the kiss, but her efforts were in vain, for Dave did the unthinkable. He kissed her back. Annalise stormed out off the bar.

Dave couldn't believe what just happened. He had gone to the bar to get a beer and Anna's water, when Victoria and Trish sat on either side of him. He tried to pretend that they were not there, but Trish started to talk to him.

"That's a really nice suit. Ric's fashion sense is starting to rub off on you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Anna likes the shirt too."

"Yeah, about her, what do you see in her? I mean, she's not beautiful, in a matter of weeks she is going to be bigger than the Big Show, and she can't defend herself. She's not a diva, and a member of Evolution should be dating a diva," Trish said with a smile on her face.

"Well, even though it is none of your business, Anna is a great person. She's funny, confident, smart, and not a complete bitch like some people."

"Touché, but can she do this." Trish leaned in and began to kiss Dave, not giving him the opportunity to break it.

"Trish, what the hell are you doing?" Dave asked as he stood up violently causing the bar stool to crash beneath him.

"Just showing you that you have options," Trish said with a smile on her face. Dave turned around looking for Annalise. She was no where to be fond. As he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"If I was her, I would have left too."

A/N: Oh, the cliffhanger is back. Who else saw the kiss? I don't know, but I do know that Dave will be groveling, maybe even singing in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or want to review, you know what to do. Hit the button!


	12. The Wounded Dog

Dave was surprised to see none other than the Chairman himself, Vince McMahon standing before him.

"What did she see?" Dave asked, fearing the answer.

"Only her boyfriend kissing another woman," Vince replied. Dave was surprised that Vince knew about their relationship, evident be the look of awe on Dave's face.

"Come on Dave. I know everything that goes on. Besides, the two of you weren't good at hiding your relationship." Vince could see the urgency in Dave's eyes. He wanted to fix everything tonight.

"Will she want to talk to me?"

"All you can do is try. If she's that important to you, then she's worth fighting for," Vince said as he patted Dave on the back and walked away.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Dave said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bar, his mind spinning and his heart heavy.

Dave arrived at the arena a few hours early so that he could talk to Annalise and tell her his side of the story. As he walked towards the training room, he noticed that Anna's usually hip-hop music was not coming from the door. He knocked on the door and was stunned to see Chris answer it.

"Hey Chris, is Anna here?"

"She's not, and I don't know what you did, but you better fix it."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She said she wanted to take some time off, that she had to forget about some people, and that she couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to believe that you actually loved her."

"Where did she go?" Dave said shaking with anticipation. He had to go and see her as soon as possible if he had any chance at saving their relationship.

"Home," Chris replied.

"Thanks," Dave replied as he ran to the locker room. He wanted to night to fly by so that he could be with Anna.

As Dave prepared for his match, Ric and Triple H noticed how jittery the big man was.

"Hey Dave, you want to settle down before you make yourself pass out," Triple H asked.

"I just want to finish my match so I can see Anna." Luckily for Dave, Raw was taking place in Philadelphia, where Anna lived.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to say or do? If I were her, I would meet you at the door with a shotgun in my hand," Triple H said.

"I have a few ideas. I know what she saw, but that's not what happened. Trish just kissed me. I didn't kiss her." As Dave pleaded his case, a stage hand entered to the locker room, and told Dave and Ric that were needed at the gorilla position.

Annalise couldn't help but watch Raw. Even though the thought of seeing Dave made her nauseous, she still watched Raw. She had been a fan of the sport for years and no dumb, babe hungry jock was not going to take her Monday night entertainment away from her. She had seen the beginning of Dave and Ric's match against Chris Benoit and Booker T, but had fallen asleep in the middle of it. The best sleep that she had gotten in what seemed like forever was interrupted by what she thought was her alarm clock, but what sounded like a wounded dog. As she sat up in bed, she noticed that the sound was getting louder. It was coming from underneath her bedroom window. As she looked out the window, Annalise could not believe what she was seeing or hearing. Dave Batista was standing in her backyard singing.

_I remember all my life raining down as cold as ice. _

_Shadows of a man, _

_a face through a window cryin' in the night, _

_the night goes into _

_Morning just another day; happy people pass my way. _

_Looking in their eyes, _

_I see a memory I never realized how happy you made me. _

Annalise could not believe what she was seeing. Dave Batista was singing to her and Barry Manilow no less. He looked as if he threw on his suit after his match and ran to her house. But why? She saw Dave kiss Trish. He didn't love her anymore. She had to admit that his voice was not the best, and had to stop him before her neighbors called the police.

_Oh Mandy well, _

_you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away. _

_Oh, Mandy well, kissed me and stopped me from shaking, _

_and I need you today. _

_Oh, Mandy! _

As Dave looked above him, he noticed that Anna had come to the window. His plan was working. He knew that he wasn't the best singer in the world, not even close to a good singer, but it was the only way he could get Anna to at least talk to him so that he could explain his side of the story. He saw her leave, maybe he was coming down to talk to her; maybe he was calling the police. The last thing he wanted to do was to call Triple H to bail him out of jail for singing off key.

_I'm standing on the edge of time; I've walked away when love was mine. _

_Caught up in a world of uphill climbing, _

_the tears are in my mind and nothin' in rhyming. _

_Oh Mandy well, _

_you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away. _

_Oh, Mandy well, kissed me and stopped me from shaking, _

_and I need you today. _

_Oh, Mandy! _

Dave's prayers were answered when Annalise opened the front door and walked towards him.

"You should really stick to what you know. You suck as a singer."

"Anna, please, let me explain."

"Explain what? You left to go get something to drink, you were gone forever, and when I finally find you, you're tongue is inside the mouth of the cheap whore." Anna's face had grown red with anger.

"Anna, I admit. Trish did kiss me, but it wasn't mutual. She wants me to go out with her, that's why she kissed me. She doesn't mean anything to me. You do. God Anna, you are my world, the air I breathe." By this time, Batista was on his knees looking up at Annalise with tears in his eyes. Anna absently wiped the tears from her eyes as well.

"You're lucky you're cute or else this wouldn't have worked." Annalise said through the tears. Annalise walked towards him, bringing his head against her growing belly.

"You're a lucky kid to have the mom that you do and I hope that she can forget this ever happened and we can move on. You think that she can do that?' Dave placed his ear against her stomach as if the baby were talking to him.

"Well, let's see what your mom thinks. It seems that the little one thinks that you should let me take to out to breakfast tomorrow, and spend sometime together, since the next house show isn't until Thursday. What do you say?"

"I agree to breakfast, but I don't want to go out. I think breakfast in bed would be nice."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean you're not going to pay." Annalise said with a smile. "Come big boy. Let's get inside so I can resume the sleep that you so rudely interrupted.

A/N: The song is Mandy by Barry Manilow. I don't own the song. Well, what do you think, the whole Vince thing just came to me from left field. Thanks for the reviews, I promise to start replying. So what are you waiting for, hit the button.


	13. Morning Surprises

Annalise thought that everything was a dream. Dave coming to her house playing Romeo to her Juilet by singing; if you could call it singing; and professing his love for her. As she awoke from her pleasant slumber, she realized that her dream was in fact a reality. She felt a muscular arm across her body, while a strong yet gentle hand was stroking her stomach.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Well, if didn't sound like a drowning cat when you sang and woke me up last night, I would have been awake by now."

"I'm sorry, but it's all I could think of. So, since my penance is about to begin, what would you and the little munchkin like to eat for breakfast?" Anna turned over so that she was face to face with Dave.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You could have Trish if you wanted or any other supermodel or diva, but you're with me. I don't get it. Here I am knock-up with another man's kid, and you're asking me what I want for breakfast," Annalise confessed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Dave took her face in his hands, wiping her face with his thumbs. "Damn hormones."

"I don't want Trish or a diva, I want you. I mean you're educated, funny, smart, and beautiful. Hell, I think Eric is still scared of you. But that's not it. You are the sweetest person that I ever met. No one has a bad thing to say about you. I thought that Ric and Triple H were going to kill me when they heard what happened at the bar. You're special, kid, and I don't want to loose you."

"You're not going to loose me, but if I ever find you with another woman, I'll fix you."

"Fix me?" Dave asked with a confused look.

"I'll take you to the vet and have you fixed like the bad dog that you are." Dave looked at her and gulped.

"Yes ma'am, so back to the matter at hand. What would you like to eat?"

"You might be in luck. I haven't been food shopping in forever, and I still get a little nauseous, co I'll just stick with my usual toast and tea."

"Nauseous? Is it serious?"

"No, you worry wart. It's just morning sickness, but it's not as bad as before. My stomach is a little upset in the morning that's it."

"As long as you and the baby are ok, that's all that matters. You stay here and relax and I'll get your breakfast," Dave said as he got out of bed. Annalise could not help but stare at the gorgeous form before him. Dave didn't bring anything to sleep in, so he just slept in his boxers, which was ok with Anna. She still could not believe that Dave wanted to be with her.

"We are pretty lucky to have Dave in our lives, sweetheart," Annalise said as she stroked her stomach. Before she knew it, Dave was back with a breakfast tray. As he walked towards her, Anna saw that his hands were shaking.

"That little tray couldn't be so heavy that more muscles are getting tired." Anna said with a smile.

"I guess it's from years of heavy lifting that my arms don't know what to do with this little tray," Dave said, trying to settle his emotions. "For you my lady and the young sir or madam," Dave said as he placed the tray on Anna's lap and sat on the edge of the bed. Anna began to eat, when she noticed that Dave was sweating.

"Are you feeling ok, Dave?" Anna asked with concern on her face.

"Anna, remember what I said earlier about how I don't want to loose you?" Anna nodded, not sure where this was going. "I wasn't sure that I could love another woman after Carrie left me, but then I met you, and it was like I was whole again. And when I heard that you never wanted to see me again, I thought that I had lost, and I never want to fell that again." Anna could not believe what she was hearing, Dave was absolutely in love with her. She watched as Dave reached over her and underneath the pillow, retrieving a small black box.

"Dave, what are you doing?" He put a finger to her mouth as he slid off of the bed and down on one knee.

"Anna, I don't want to spend another day without you. You make me want to be a better man. Annalise, would you do me the honor and privilege of being my wife?"

Gee, I guess that no one saw that coming. I surprise myself sometimes. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Have good turkey day. I may or may not update tomorrow; depends on the time and the number of reviews. Anyway, you know the drill, hit the button.


	14. The Answer

Because of all the reviews and support, I felt compelled to write Annalise's answer. So here it is; short, sweet, and straight to the point. Hope you enjoy…

She sat in utter disbelief. This was the toughest decision she would have to make. Here before her sat Dave Batista; a man who had seen her at her best and worst; who picked her up when she was down; who stayed with her when she thought that she was damaged goods, a man brought joy back into her life; who made her laugh again. Thoughts and emotions were running through her mind. Her mind was saying that she had been through this before; that she had the perfect relationship and the perfect man; only to have her heart ripped from her chest and pureed in a blender. Everything would start off fine, but he would leave once the bay was born. She tried to rid her mind of those thoughts as soon as they entered. Her heart, on the other hand, was saying that this man stayed when most men would have left, was with her when she was in the hospital and they hardly knew each other, and sang to her to regain her trust. She always followed her gut instinct and this time would be not different.

"What can I say? This is all so sudden. Even though we've only been together for a little while, I feel like I've known you forever. You've seen me at my best and worse, I think in the same day." As Annalise spoke, she could see the expression on Dave's face change. As time went on, so did the chance of Annalise excepting his proposal. He put the ring down, reached out, and took her shaking hand in his.

"I didn't think that I could feel this way again, that I would be able to love or be loved. But you changed that. I expected you to run the 40 yard dash away from me when I told you I was pregnant, but you didn't. You showed me that there were good people in the world who still cared about me and that I cared for. You made me whole again."

The tears flowed from her eyes before she opened her mouth.

"I can't think of any other way to spend the rest of my life but as your wife."

A/N: Well there you have it. I know I made a couple people happy. I had written the chapter, and of course my computer had to shut down all of a sudden and I didn't save it, so I had to write the chapter over again. I like this version, but I think the first one was better. Anyway, you know the drill. Hit the button, and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Now I am going to fall into a food induced coma 


	15. Oh Snap

Dave saw her mouth move, but he didn't hear a word that she said.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this; put my heart and my feelings out there for her to just turn me down," Dave thought to himself. As he looked up, feeling like a wounded dog, he noticed the huge smile on Annalise's face.

"What are you smiling about kid?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Annalise asked obviously confused by the look on Dave's face. "I thought that you would be happy."

"You said yes?" Dave asked, the sparkle returning to his eyes like a little boy running down the steps on Christmas morning. All she did was nod. Dave leaped from his feet and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Dave, let me go, I can't breathe," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, kid. I couldn't help myself. Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. You surprised me. You move pretty fast for a big guy." Anna said. She was still trying to get over the shock of Dave's proposal.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you Mrs. Batista," Dave said as finally placed the diamond ring on her finger.

"Dave, it's beautiful," Annalise said as she stared at the sparkling jewel. "This is too much."

"Nothing is good enough for you, kid." Dave said as he climbed back into bed and into a peaceful sleep.

The next few days were a whirl wind. Dave and Anna spent the days as any couple would; going out to dinner, movies, just hanging out. This was Anna's first glimpse at what Dave was like outside of the ring; people constantly asking for an autograph or a picture with him. Their fun soon was over, for Wednesday night came faster than they expected.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Annalise asked, realizing that they still had to tell their friends of their engagement.

"Well, we can flat out tell them, or the can figure it out themselves. The choice is yours," Dave said as he brushed some hair out of Anna's face.

"They're adults. I'm sure they'll get it sooner or later," Anna replied with a smile on her face.

"You're an evil woman," Dave said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No just hormonal." Annalise and Dave both fell into a fit of laughter as they thought about what was going to take place to following day.

Anna and Dave tried to hide the excitement on their faces, but it was hard to do. As the walked around the backstage area and to Evolution's locker room, they noticed the many strange looks they were getting.

"I'm pretty sure they are wondering how you forgave me."

"Well, if they heard you sing they would understand why," Anna said, trying not to laugh in Dave's face.

"I really think you missed your calling. I can see you on stage doing stand up comedy."

"I can't say that I can see you on stage in a Broadway musical. Oh wait, that's more like a nightmare."

"Keep this up and I will start singing."

"I'm shutting up now." Dave and Annalise ended their conversation as they entered the locker room.

"Dave, whatever you did must have been pretty damn big for Anna to be standing next to you." Triple H said

"You could say that," Anna replied while trying not to laugh.

"So what did he do?" Randy asked. All eyes were on Anna, and she was sweating bullets. "How am I going to tell them what happened without cracking up?" She thought to herself.

"Well, I was watching Raw and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I was hearing something coming from my front yard."

"What was it," Randy asked, fully engaged in the story.

"At first, I thought that it was some sort of wounded animal," Anna said. Dave just glared at her. "But when I went to the window, I saw that it was Dave. He was singing. He was singing Barry Manilow. So, to save my ears, Dave's reputation, and to stop the neighbors from calling the police, I told him come in. He explained what happened and his feelings and I forgave him and here we are." Annalise finished. As she talked, she didn't notice Randy staring at her hand.

"Anna, were did you get that ring?" Randy asked.

"Dave gave it to me," she answered, wondering if he was going to figure it out.

"Dave is there something you want to tell us Dave?" Triple H asked trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Well if you must know, after Annalise was so kind as to take me back, I stayed at her place. Nothing happened, Orton so get your mind out of the gutter." Dave said glaring at the younger man. "Anyway, the next morning I made Anna breakfast and asked her to marry me, and she said yes." Dave said as he caught his breath. Triple H and Randy just stood in shock at what they had just heard. Randy was the first to break the silence.

"Oh snap."

A/N: There you have it, another chapter after a little bit of a break. I needed it after the holiday; too much eating and cooking for me. Anyway, you know what to do yada yada yada.


	16. Blast from the Past

"You asked her to marry you, and she said yes?" Triple H said, trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Paul," Annalise said as she guided him to the couch, fearing he would collapse if he didn't sit down. "Dance and I love each other very much and are going to get married," she said in a very maternal voice. Dave and randy were having a hard time keeping the wide grins off of their faces. "And I'm sure that Dave would agree with me that we want you and Randy to be a part of the wedding." Triple H just looked at her, a huge smile appearing on his face. He hugged Annalise and picked her up off of the couch.

"Hey, be careful with her, man. She has to look good for the wedding, but she always looks good," Dave said as he kissed his soon to be bride.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Randy said and the four of them left to get something to eat.

It didn't take long for the news of Anna and Dave's engagement to circulate around the backstage area. While Annalise was taping Shelton's ankle, Mr. McMahon appeared in the training room.

"Ms. Howard, can I have a word with you when you are done?" He asked.

"Of course Mr. McMahon, I will be there in a few minutes," Annalise said. Even though she had put on a brave front for both Shelton and Mr. McMahon, she was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Had her engagement with Dave put his career in jeopardy? Sure being a trainer for the WWE was a dream job, but in all actuality, she could train for any professional sports team that she wanted, but Dave was on the verge of becoming a huge star. Thoughts and visions of her losing her job ran through Annalise's head as she made her way to Mr. McMahon's office.

"You wanted to see me sir," Annalise said as she opened the door.

"Yes Ms. Howard, please come in," Mr. McMahon said as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"First, I want to congratulate you on your recent engagement. I am glad to see that someone took my advice."

"Excuse me sir," Annalise said, not sure what the Chairman of WWE was referring to.

"I saw what happened at Ric's birthday party, and I told Dave what to do."

"I'm glad he followed your advice."

"So am I, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know a Jacob Taylor?"

Annalise thought that she would never hear that name again. "Why does Mr. McMahon know his name" she though to herself.

"Yes, I do. He is my ex-boyfriend," Annalise said. If she came straight out with the truth, maybe this would blow over and she could go back to her new life with Dave.

"Apparently Mr. Taylor's lawyers have been trying to contact you, but since you are on the road a lot they figured that I could get in touch with you."

"Why would Jacob or his lawyers want to get in touch with me?" Annalise knew by the look in Mr. McMahon's eyes that this conversation was not going to have a happy ending.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems that you ex is fighting for custody of your child." The room started to spin. Just when Annalise thought that she had gotten her life back in order, Jacob comes back into the picture.

"I don't understand, he didn't know about the baby. I never told him. He never gave me that chance to. How did he find out?"

"Apparently, he went over to your apartment looking for you a couple days after you came on the road and your doctor called while he was there. I guess he put two and two together."

"What am I going to do? He can't take the baby away from me, he had no right." Vince came from behind the desk and rubbed her back. He could see that she was close to hysterics and he couldn't blame her or even fathom what was going through her mind.

"Dave has been written out of the house show and Raw and Smack Down this week, why don't the two of you go home and figure this out. If you need anything, please know that I am the rest of the WWE family are here to help."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it," Annalise said through the tears that she could no longer keep at bay. There is one thing; do you know that name of a good attorney?"

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Yes, I am back from the dead. I had a huge case of writer's block and my muse has not been on TV in forever, but both have been corrected. Can't wait you Batista to come back to Smack Down (I have tickets to the Super Show!) Well you know what to do, or if you have forgotten. Hit the purple button, you know the one that he sending messages to your subconscious right now telling you to review. Ok, I done ranting now!


	17. Legal Council

Yes,Iam finally able to update. The chapter has been done for two days, but fanfic was having a bit of a temper trantrum, but everything is good.Anyway, on with the show...

"Yes I do, and I will have him give you a call."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon for everything. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged Annalise and saw her out of his office. So many thoughts were going through her head like a raging rapid. Why was Jacob at her apartment? Why would he want the child if he didn't want to be with her? So many unanswered questions, but one scared her the most; how was Dave going to react when he heard the news. Annalise didn't remember walking the halls backstage, but found herself in front of Evolution's locker room. Anna tried to compose herself the best she could but she knew that Dave would see right through her. There was nothing else she could do but knock on the door.

"Hey Randy, is Dave here?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No, but you better come in and sit down, you look like you are going to pass out," Randy said as he guided her to the couch.

"It's just that everything was going great. I mean, Dave and I are getting married. I'm going to have a baby. I have the job of my dreams, and just when I had forgotten about Jacob, he comes back into the picture."

"I don't understand, is he here, because if you want me to kick his ass, I will," Orton said as he brought Anna a bottle of water.

"You know, you can be really sweet sometimes, Orton," she said, finally cracking a smile. "No he's not here, and I hope for his sake he doesn't come around because I am scared of what Dave will do to him when he finds out."

"What will I do to who when I find out what," Dave asked. He quickly made his way over to Anna's side when he noticed that something was bothering her. "What's going on kid? It's all over you face."

"Mr. McMahon called me into his office. I thought that he was going to say something about our relationship. Thank you for taking his advice. Anyway, he asked me if I knew a Jacob Taylor and I said yes."

"Who is Jacob Taylor," Batista asked, trying to process all of this information.

"He is my ex-finance and the baby's father," Annalise said. Dave just nodded. "Anyway, Vince said that Jacob's lawyers were trying to get in touch with me but since they couldn't get a hold of me, he went straight to Vince. Anyway, Jacob is fighting for custody of the baby." Annalise couldn't hold her fears in any longer. She knew that her constant traveling would not look good to a judge, but he left her cheated on her. Suddenly Annalise felt the strong loving arms of Dave Batista wrap around her fragile body and spirit and let the tears fall.

"If Jacob gets the baby, I don't know what I will do," Annalise said as she sobbed.

"It's ok kid. Everything is going to work out just fine. Sure you travel a lot, but maybe there is another position within the company that doesn't involve a lot of traveling; and I'm sure that Jacob's cheating on you doesn't look good for him, now does it. Let's talk with the lawyer and see what happens after that," Dave said as he held her chin in his hands. As Anna looked into Dave's eyes, she knew that everything would be okay, that Dave would make sure that everything would be ok.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Vince gave both Dave and Annalise the week off, they met with the lawyer that Vince had gotten for them. As the pair sat in the lawyer's office waiting for him to return from a meeting, Dave couldn't help but notice that Annalise was having a hard time believing that everything was going to work out.

"Anna, what are you worried about," he asked.

"Gee, Dave where do I begin. That my ex who cheated on me will take my baby away from me; that I am going to be portrayed as some slut who went for the next available guy; that people will think that I didn't care enough about my child's well being to try and work things out with Jacob. Is that enough for you?"

"Ok, you made your point, but let's just wait and see what the lawyer has to say first, shall we?"

"I guess you're right," Anna said as Dave lightly kissed her cheek. Just then, the lawyer entered the office.

"Ms. Howard, Mr. Batista, my name is Joseph Stevens. Mr. McMahon has asked me to represent you in this custody case," he said as he shook hands with the pair. "I have been in contact with Mr. Taylor's legal team and I am not going to hold anything back, he is looking for a fight." Annalise could not believe what she was hearing. Jacob had a legal team and was going out for blood. This was not good.

"What do you mean a legal team," Dave asked.

"Mr. Taylor has retained a team of very high profiled lawyers who specialize in family law. They are already looking into your work schedule Ms. Howard, as well as your past."

"Dave and I have already discussed my cutting back on travel, maybe even finding another position in the WWE, as for my past, I have not been arrested, done drugs, or anything like that in my life."

"That is good to know. There is a court date set for a month from today. It seems that Mr. Taylor is eager to get things settled, and I am sure that you feel the same way."

"Yes sir. Whatever it takes," Annalise said. It was the first time in days that she felt confident that everything was going to be fine.

"Now, I need to know as must background information about your relationship with Mr. Taylor and the time leading up to you finding out the you were pregnant," Mr. Taylor said.

"Ok," Annalise began. "Jacob and I met in high school. We both went private schools in the suburbs. I was on a scholarship, while Jake's family came from money. I knew him through friends and volunteer work that we did. I never knew that he wanted to work in the physical therapy field until freshman orientation at Delaware. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and there he was. It was comforting to see a familiar face in the middle of thousands of strangers. One thing led to another and we started dating. Everyone knew that we were going to get married after graduation, it was just a matter of when."

Dave could see the joy on Anna's face as she remembered her relationship with Jacob. It seemed that the two of them had everything going for them. But soon that joy faded from her face.

"After graduation, we both got good jobs. I worked at a local gym as a trainer, while he worked at a rehab center, mostly working with pro athletes. So there was a lot of pressure for him to get them into shape quickly. I have been a wrestling fan since I can remember; my dad and I would watch every Saturday morning. It was my dream to work for the WWE. I always thought maybe someday, but it didn't drive my every action. I guess Jake thought otherwise." Annalise paused, knowing that she was coming to the worse part of the story.

"I noticed that I hadn't been feeling well. I just past it off as being tired or some bug that I had picked up at the gym; but something told me to take a pregnancy test, so I did, and it was positive." Annalise felt the tears fall from her eyes but she didn't care. She absently wiped her face as she continued with the story.

"So, just to make sure, I went to my doctor and had a blood test, and sure enough I really was pregnant. I was shocked at first. I mean I wanted children, Jacob and I had talked about having a family, but I always thought that the bridal shower would come before the baby shower. I rushed to his house to make a special dinner for Jake and think of a fun way to tell him about the baby. I had a key so I opened the door and when I turned to put my keys and purse on the coffee table, I noticed that Jacob was on the couch, naked and someone was underneath him. I didn't know what to think. He told me it was over, that work was stressing him out, and that I didn't make enough time for him and that was that. He didn't try and stop me as I walked out. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the baby. If he didn't want anything to do with me, why would he want a child? That afternoon I got a call from the WWE about an opening for a trainer, so I took it. When one door closes, another one opens I guess."

"So you never once thought to tell him about the baby," Mr. Stevens asked.

"No, I didn't. I know that it looks bad, but he said that it was over, and I really don't think that telling him that I was pregnant was going to change his mind."

"Very well," Mr. Stevens said as he jotted down some notes. "When did your relationship with Mr. Batista begin?"

Annalise knew that Mr. Stevens was preparing her for what may happen at a trail, but in the back of her mind she thought that her relationship with Dave was going to jeopardize her chances at keeping her baby.

"Shortly after I began working with the WWE. I know that it seems like I jumped from one relationship to another, but Dave was there and you really can't help who you fall in love with can you?"

"Well Ms. Howard, I don't see why any judge would not grant you sole custody of the child, but we must go to trial. So, I will see the two of you in a month, but if anything changes before then, I will give you a call." Mr. Stevens said as Dave and Anna made their way out of the office.

"Do you really think that I have a good chance of winning?" Anna asked, she had to be sure that everything was in good shape before she left the office.

"Ms. Howard, Anna I have been involved in a lot of custody cases, most of them not as simple as this. Ms. Howard, Jacob committed adultery. What woman should have to raise a child in that environment? Most women would have left, just as you did. I do not know the reason that Mr. Taylor has decided to go to court, but he did not think this through."

"Thank you Mr. Stevens, that's what I needed to hear," Annalise said as she hugged the lawyer and left with Dave, hoping to make it through the next month without go in crazy with fear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 Month Later

With the constant support of Dave, randy, Triple H, Ric and the rest of the WWE family, Annalise made it to the trial date in one peace. There were days when she would cry over what may happen, but there was always a shoulder to cry on, mostly Dave's, or a kind word to be said whenever she need a boost of confidence. Vince was gracious enough to give Dave and the rest of the member so Evolution a long weekend so that they could be with Anna and Dave at the trial. It was the least that he could do. Anna was a breath of fresh air backstage; she got along well with all of the superstars and was a consummate professional. He thought of her as a daughter, and did not want to think of what he would do if Stephanie were in the same situation.

As Dave sat on the bed in the hotel room, getting ready to head to the courthouse, he noticed that Anna had been in the bathroom for a long time. Concerned that she might be in trouble, he walked to the door and as he raised his hand to knock, he heard Anna getting sick. He opened the door and knelt next to her, gently massaging her back.

"Kid, it's going to be ok. No need to make to yourself sick over this," Dave said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I guess I'm just nervous about the whole trial thing and seeing Jacob again. I'll be my old self once this is over," Anna said as she started to stand. Dave saw that she was unsteady on her feet, so he helped her up and into the bedroom.

"You know, this whole getting up and down thing was a lot easier when I could see my feet," Anna said with a chuckle.

"Well, you'll be able to see your feet again in a little while, and have a cute baby to look at too," Dave replied.

"I hope you right," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time, grabbed her purse and walked out the door, not knowing what the next few hours where going to bring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cliffhanger has made its return. I had to stop there or else I would have written a novel. Tell me what you think. Ideas, thoughts, concerns, cure for the common cold, anything that is on your mind. Hit the button!


	18. Trial by Fire

As they walked hand in hand through the large metal doors of the courthouse, Dave could feel every muscle in her body trembling. Dave had seen her hit rock bottom before, but not like this. It seemed like nothing he could say or do would make her feel better. The only thing that would calm her down was closure. Annalise tried to put all the negative thoughts out of her head, but it wasn't working. She knew that Dave could tell that she was scared, but she did nothing to try and hide it. Annalise wished she could be like Dave. Strong, confident, staring adversity in the face; waiting for it to make the first move. But that was not going to happen today.

"Hey bright eyes," said a familiar voice, draped in arrogance and dripping in conceit. Annalise hoped that she would not have to see him before she entered the courtroom, but that was not the case. So she took a page from Dave's book, put on a brave face and turned around to stare her ex-fiancé in the face.

"Hello Jacob, it's good to see you again," Anna said. Dave felt Anna's hand fall from his. He didn't notice that Anna was not next to him until he went to tell her something. He turned around to witness the stare down of the century.

"Anna, you look amazing, absolutely beautiful. I can't believe that I am going to be a father," Jacob said as he hugged her.

"I can't believe that I am going to be a single mother," she said, the venom rising in her throat.

"Anna, I want what is best for the baby, and that is two parents in the same household. Not by a mother who travels five days a week, to leave her child in daycare or in the care of an elderly nanny all of the time."

"Dave, are you going to do something about this. You can't let him talk to Anna like that. If you don't take care of business I will," Triple H said.

"I'm with H on the Dave, you have to do something," Randy said in agreement.

"I think that she will be fine. I don't want to go in there and have my head chewed off. The kid's got spunk and a mood swing that could kill," Dave said as they continued to watch the conversation.

"Well, I understand, but my boss has a position waiting for me, so I won't be traveling that often, maybe four times a year for major shows, and you see that nice looking young man over there," Anna said as she waved at Dave. He waved back and she blew him a kiss. "Thanks to you not being able to handle our relationship and cheating on me with this lovely woman, he and I are together, and he doesn't have a problem taking care of your child or me working a full time job. In fact, we're getting married," Anna practically gloated as she shoved her ring in Jacob's face.

Jacob didn't know what to make of the situation. Annalise, his ex, the mother of his child was standing in front of him being civil. Jacob thought that Anna would just walk into the court room, tail between her legs and admit defeat, but nothing prepared him for the woman that stood before him. And if that were not enough, she had moved on with her life and was getting married to someone whose physique and looks rivaled a Greek God (pause to wipe the drool from my face:0 ). Jacob started to think that this was not a good idea.

"Well, I guess we should get inside, I don't want to make the judge angry by being late," Anna said as she walked over to Dave, gave him a kiss on the cheek and entered to courtroom. Somewhere, she had found her strength, her courage. If Jacob wanted her child, he would have to kill her first.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what seemed like hours of endless testimony and countless rounds of "he said, she said", the judge called for a recess so he could go over all of the testimonies and return with a decision. Dave noticed that Anna had lost some of her spunk and looked somewhat tired.

"How you holding up kid," Dave asked as he rubbed Anna's back.

"I just want this to be over. I don't think I can be strong for much longer."

"You are the strongest person I know. The way you stood up to Jacob before we got in here; I mean, I thought you were going to take his head off."

"I was. I don't know what came over me, but whatever it was I should bottle up and sell. I would make a fortune," Anna said as she laughed. It warmed Dave's heart to see that she was finding some good out of this situation.

Annalise did not notice how fast time went by as she talked to Dave. He kind words and thoughts brought some peace to her troubled mind. Soon, the judge returned to courtroom to announce his decision.

"After hearing both sides of the case, it seems that there is only one person who has the best interest of the child in mind." Anna could not help but feel the butterflies start to rise in her stomach. She tried to calm herself be doing some of her Lamaze breathing which worked to a point.

"Mr. Taylor," As soon as she heard the judge say his name, she knew it was all over, that once she would have to hand over her child, the life that she had nurtured and carried inside of her for nine months to the man who had thrown years of laughter and joy away in the blink of an eye. Sure he had a new girlfriend, but she and Dave were getting married. They both had good paying jobs, but were forced to travel for days on end. Annalise did her best to push these thoughts out of her mind as she listened to the rest of the judges decision.

"Mr. Taylor, you stated that you wanted what was best for your child, a child that you would not have known about if you had not broken into Ms. Howard's apartment. A child that you would have known about if Ms. Howard had not discovered your affair. Mr. Howard, although you are in a steady relationship, you actions before this point have raised a red flag for me. Throughout this case you have only talked about your relationship with Ms. Hayes, your new girlfriend, and about how Ms. Howard is not capable of taking care of a child because she is single, which Mr. Taylor, is because of your actions."

"As for you Ms. Howard, you have shown a level of civility and class that I have never seen before in a custody battle. You have decided to face life's challenges head on, and strive to achieve your dreams, all while thinking about your unborn child. It also seems that you have found a surrogate family in those that you with, which I am sure will provide a loving environment for your child. Therefore, Ms. Howard, I am granting you sole custody of the child and am ordering you Mr. Taylor to pay $2500 a month in child support. Court is adjourned."

Anna could not believe what she had heard; she was going to keep her baby. Dave and Anna were going to be parents. She was going to have the family she dreamed about. Her prayers had been answered. Anna was assaulted by hugs and kisses from Dave, Triple H, Randy, Ric and even Vince and Linda McMahon.

"Ms. Howard, I truly hope that everything works out for you. You are and inspiration to single mothers everywhere," the judge said as he shook her hand. "If there is anything I else I can do for you, please let me know." All of a sudden Anna has an Oprah light bulb moment. She pulled Dave down to her level and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure kid, I mean don't want something bigger?" Dave asked.

"We're already here, and the judge said that all of you guys were like my family; so why not go for it."

"Ok," Dave agreed, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Sir, there is one more thing," Anna said almost bubbling over with excitement.

"Anything for you Ms. Howard."

"Dave and I would like to get married."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well if that wasn't a roller coaster of emotions. So you know what to do. Go ahead, don't be shy. Oh and the countdown has begun, 6 days till I see Batista return to Smack Down. Super show, here I come!


	19. Husband and Wife

Stunned silence filled the room. Randy and Triple H stood, mouths hanging open trying to process what had just happened, while Linda McMahon eyes filled with tears. Vince and Ric just smiled at the happy couple.

"If that is what you want Ms. Howard, I would gladly marry the two of you. I see that witnesses will not be a problem. Do you have rings?" Dave looked shyly at the judge.

"Sir, since this is a spur of the moment thing, we don't," Dave began, but he soon spotted a couple of rubber bands on a nearby table, "will these do?"

"They will do for now, but please promise me that you will replace them with a more suitable piece of jewelry in the near future."

"Absolutely," Dave said. He could not believe it. Anna was actually going to become his wife. The larger than life superstar was starting to sweat. He was so excited, yet so scared about what the future was going to hold for them; but there was not doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his time on earth with Annalise Howard. The animal had finally been tamed.

Anna too was in a state of shock. She had no idea that Dave would go along with her crazy idea to get married, and rubber bands as wedding rings. At least they wouldn't cut off her circulation as her fingers swelled. Anna thought that Dave was an extraordinary person. It would take a special man to love a woman who was pregnant with someone else's child and to stick by them through a custody case, but Dave was always there, even if he did make a fool of himself in the process. Anna finally had the life that she had dreamed of since she was a little girl; a husband, a baby, and the future to conquer together.

"Well, in that case dearly beloved we are gathered today in the presence of friends to unit Dave and Annalise in holy matrimony," the judge began. As Anna and Dave stood face to face, Anna's hands began to shake, Dave gave them a reassuring squeeze and winked at her. Anna's nerves were quickly calmed as she turned her attention back to the judge as it was time to say their vows.

"Annalise, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.  
I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," Dave said as his slipped the makeshift ring onto Anna's finger.

"Dave, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.  
I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," Annalise said as she struggled to get the small piece of rubber around Dave's large finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the judge said as he concluded the short, yet romantic ceremony. The new couple stood facing each other like two teenagers, not sure of what to do next.

"Would you just kiss her already," Randy said, as excitement filled his voice. Annalise and Dave smiled as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Due to the short notice of their wedding ceremony, the reception was held at a local Olvie Garden, but no one cared. Dave and Anna were happy to be together, knowing that nothing was going to come in the way of their happiness. Triple H, Ric, Randy, and the McMahons were just happy to a part of the celebration. Anna knew that Dave would soon have to leave to back on the road, as she now only worked Raw, Smack Down and the Pay-Per-View events.

"Why do you have to go back so soon," Anna asked as Dave brought his last bag to the door.

"I did have a week of for the trial and you will see me in a couple of days. The time will fly by," Dave reassured her.

"Ok, if you say so, but you stay safe and kick some ass."

"I will, kid, and you little one, you take care of your mom," Dave said as he place a light kiss on Anna's swollen stomach.

"I love you Dave," Anna said as she kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bautista," Dave replied as he walked out the door. Anna turned around in the now empty house, counting the hours until she would see her husband again on Monday night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Anna tossed in her sleep trying to find a comfortable position, she was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone.

"Who is it?" Anna asked in a sleepy voice.

"Anna, Anna," Randy said, his voice shaking.

"Randy, what's going on."

"Anna, you gotta get to Baltimore. Dave's been in an accident."

00000000000000000000000000

There you have it kids, yet another cliffhanger. Thanks for the reviews. Seeing Dave live was awesome. So good that I have decided to take a road trip back to Delaware (Go Blue Hens) for a Smack Down House show in August. Yeah I'm crazy, but it's worth it. Probably will have the next chapter up in a few days; nothing else to do in a hotel room in Wilson, NC. Anyway, hit that little button, you know you want to.


	20. All News ain't good News

Her world had crumbled beneath her. They were only married for a few short days, but it felt like they had been together forever. After getting the name of the hospital from Randy, she got ready to leave. Anna was running on cruise control. Somehow she packed a bag and a few things that she knew Dave would need, and caught the next flight from Philadelphia to Baltimore. She quickly caught a cab to John Hopkins Hospital, got Dave's room number and tried to mentally prepare herself for what she might see.

By the look on Randy's face, things did not look good.

"Hey Randy, how are you doing?" Anna asked, noticing a large bandage on Randy's hand and arm.

"I'm doing ok. It was just me and Dave in the car." He began. "We were driving along the highway, not speeding or anything when this car just sideswiped us on the driver's side. Dave was driving. I told him that I would drive, but he insisted. If I were driving, you wouldn't be here worrying about Dave. I mean the two of you just got married and everything," Randy rattled on.

"Randy, stop with the what-ifs. If you were driving, I would be here worried about you too, you're like a little brother to me," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Anna."

"So, what have they told you?" Anna asked finally ready to hear any news that they had.

"He hit his head pretty hard on the steering wheel, he has a cut on his forehead that they had to stitch up, plus cuts on bruises on his left arm from the impact. They are just worried about his head. They took a CAT scan and there may be some swelling but not much, they think that may be the reason he is still unconscious." Randy said.

"So the doctors think that he will make a full recovery?" Anna asked with hesitation in her voice. She knew that Dave was a strong man, but even the strongest of giants is not safe from injuries or accidents.

"Yeah, once he wakes up, it's just a matter of his hand healing, which should only be a month or two."

"Great a month with an injured Dave to take care of; this is just peachy," Anna said. The two laughed because they both knew that keeping Dave out of the ring and off of the road would be difficult. It would be a short amount of time, before the animal turned into a spoiled brat that they would want to leave on the side of the road during a road trip. Soon, the doctor came out to give the group an update on Dave' condition.

"You must be Mrs. Bautista," the doctor said, shaking her hand.

"Yes, I am. Is Dave going to be ok?" Even though Randy had answered the question a few minutes before, she needed to hear it from a medical professional to make it true.

"Yes ma'am, your husband is going to be fine. The cut on his forehead was pretty nasty, but should heal up nicely, as well as the cuts and bruises on his left hand and arm. Even though the CAT scan showed some swelling, it is minimal and has probably gone away by now. He is started to wake up, and he is asking for you," the doctor said.

"Thank you so much," Anna said as she practically sprinted to his room followed by Randy. As the reached the door, Anna stopped dead in her tracks. If it was only Dave and Randy in the car, who was this woman kissing Dave's hand?

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked the woman. She turned around with a look of distain plastered on her face.

"If you are just some cheap whore, trying to get some money out of Dave, telling everyone that the kid you're carrying is his, then try again."

"No I'm not. He knows that my child is not his, but that doesn't answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nikki Bautista, Dave's wife."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Am I on a cliffhanger/angst roll now or what? Don't worry; this little phase won't last long, in fact it might be over, for now. Thanks so much for the reviews and if you don't like the wife angle thank kaykyaka. It was her idea (thanks!) Anyway, the next chapter will be longer and I am afraid we are nearing the end of our little journey. I see three more chapters, maybe a sequel. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support, I really appreciate them. Ok, I'm done ranting, so start reviewing.


	21. Catfights and Astro Turf

When we last left our couple…..

"How can you be his wife? He said that you left him, that he was single. You can't possibly be his wife," Anna said, trying to remain calm. Randy had stepped in between the two women, hoping to prevent any catfight that may occur.

"I did leave Dave, but it was a stupid mistake. As I sat down to sign the divorce papers, I started to have second thoughts. Dave and I are meant for each other, and no one is going to come between us," Nikki said as she reached into her purse, retrieving the precious documents.

"You mean to tell me that you have been thinking all this time about how you and Dave could get back together, but you never thought to call and tell him about your little plan?" Anna practically yelled.

"What's it to you, little miss barefoot and pregnant?" Nikki asked as she slowly rose from her chair.

"Because, as of Tuesday, I am Mrs. David Bautista, bitch." By this time Anna and Nikki were practically clawing at Randy trying to get at each other,

"Ok ladies, let's think about this logically. Dave already signed the papers, but Nikki here didn't, which means that,"

"Dave and I are still married," Nikki said with confidence. Anna didn't know what to do. First Jacob was trying to take away her child, now this crazy woman was trying to take her husband away from her too. It was too much for Anna to handle.

"I need to get some air," she said as she slowly began to walk out of the room, not noticing the movement in the hospital bed.

"Hey kid, you leaving me just because some guy who can't drive ruined my good looks?" Dave asked. As his vision started to clear up, he looked around the room to see Randy bandaged up, but at least he was standing, and the woman he thought he would never see again.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine is a nurse here. When she heard that you were admitted, she called me and I came right down to be with you."

"Why, we aren't together anymore," Dave said with a confused look on his face.

"We are still together baby. I never signed the divorce papers. Here see for yourself she said as she held the papers up for Dave to see. And there clear as day was his sprawling signature next to a blank line.

"Nikki, you need to sign them, and you need to do it now," Dave said.

"Dave, you don't understand. I was stupid to leave you and I realized that when the lawyer gave me the papers to sign, but I have changed and I know that we can make it work. You have got to believe me."

"Nikki, sign the papers. You don't love me, you love that I am on TV and making money. When I was bouncing and going to wrestling school, all you did was complain about how we didn't have enough money. You were always out with your friends, and I do know about the times that you cheated. So just sign the papers so that we both can move on." Nikki was defeated. He knew about her affairs and saw right through her.

"Fine Dave, if this is what you want. If you want to leave me for that piece of trash than fine," Nikki said as she signed the papers and began to walk out of the room trying to salvage what little dignity she had left.

"That piece of trash is my wife, Nikki." Dave said as he watched his ex-wife walk out of room and out of his life.

"Well, that was fun and interesting," Randy said and he took a breath for the first time in five minutes. "I'm going to leave you too crazy kids alone so you can make heads or tails of this mess. If you need me, I'll be outside," Randy said as he left the room.

"So, what did I miss," Batista asked, worried about Anna.

"Only your ex-wife coming back saying that the two of you are still married, other than that nothing much."

"I'm really sorry you had to run into her. She can be a little over bearing when she wants."

"At least your taste in women has improved greatly," Anna said as she made her way over to Dave's hospital bed. As she got closer, Dave could she that Anna had lost some of her pregnant "glow" and dark circles had formed under her eyes.

"When's the last time you've had something to eat?" Dave asked. Annalise looked as if she was going to fall over if a stiff wind blew.

"I can't remember. Randy called me, I packed a bag and got some stuff for you and then rushed down here."

"Well come here. You can have some of my Jell-o if you want," Dave said trying to get Anna to at least eat something belonging to a food group.

"Aren't you sweet? I see that someone passed sharing in kindergarten."

"It was my best subject," Dave answered. The happy couple was about to kiss when there was a knock at the door. Randy, Triple H and Ric then entered the room.

"You guys have even better timing outside of the ring," Dave said.

"Did we interrupt something?" Randy asked.

"Nothing that we can't do later, when I figure out how to lock the door," Annalise said.

"I didn't know what kind of prison food they have in hear, so I got you guys some burgers from the outside,"

"Thanks Randy. You are a life saver," Annalise said. The smells of the food making her realize just how hungry she was. Anna snatched the burger from Randy's had and took a huge bite, causing all four men to stare in disbelief.

"What are you all staring at," she said mouth full of food.

"Slow down kid you might choke," Dave said trying not to laugh out loud.

"I'm really hungry. I haven't been able to eat solid food in months," Anna said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, kid. You enjoy that burger, but please enjoy it slowly," Dave said as he began to eat his own dinner. Little conversation soon followed, but was interrupted when the doctor came into the room.

"I see that you are awake and doing well, Mr. Bautista," the doctor said while he looked over Dave's chart and vital signs. "By the looks of things, when you are finished eating you can get dressed and go home. No wrestling until your head and hand heals, which should be in about 6-8 weeks. Other than that, light workouts, if you start to get dizzy or your head or hand starts to hurt, stop immediately," the doctor said as he signed Dave's release papers.

"That's great news," Anna said as she kissed Dave on the cheek. "Go change and for the love of God, please shave. I don't like kissing astro turf," Anna said, starting a round of laughter among the friends.

"Yes, ma'am," Dave said as he got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom, he swatted Anna playfully on her butt.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she said with a playful grin on her face.

"All I need is a 20 minute power nap and I'll be ready to go," Dave replied as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evil ex gone, no cliffhangers are you people happy now? Two more chapters and I will be done the longest story I have ever written in my life. Going to see Dave again in a month in Delaware (Go Blue Hens); yes my big summer road trip is an hour away. I have turned into a Dave groupie, like that's a bad thing. Anyway, thank you to my loyal reviews, all four of you. You are the reason I have written three chapters in two days. So, you know what makes me write, now do it, hit the button.


	22. A Storm's acomin'

Ask and you shall receive the next chapter in the tale of our young lovers. Fast forward a little and press play…. Now

As Dave recuperated from the car accident, he and Anna began their life together as husband and wife. They decided that Anna should move into Dave's house in Tampa, since it was bigger, had a nice backyard, and was located in a nice neighborhood. Anna was happy with the move, even though Dave forgot to mention on thing about the weather. Dave was returning home from a trip that took him and the rest of the Smack Down roster to the West Coast. Even though he enjoyed the good weather and beautiful scenery, he was happy to be getting back to his wife who looked as if she was going to deliver at any time. As he opened the front door, he swore that he walked into Antarctica. It was so cold in the house, Dave though that he could go ice skating in the dining room on the way to get something to eat.

"Anna, I'm home," Dave said as he tried to regain some feeling in his fingers, noticing that the thermostat was set to 58 degrees. Dave hoped that he could find some of his winter clothes so he wouldn't freeze to death while brushing his teeth.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called. As Dave entered to room, he couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was his wife, in a pair of his track pants, one of his t-shirts, eating a gallon of ice cream.

"Sweetheart, aren't you cold?"

"Dave, how can I be cold? I am a carrying thirty extra pounds, a child who insists on using my internal organs as punching bags, and it is hot and humid as hell outside, Anna said, voicing her frustrations over her changing body and the weather.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with the heat so close to the end of your pregnancy. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Dave asked pouting like a little boy hoping to get some extra desert. Even though he wasn't the man responsible for her current condition, he still felt as if some of her discomfort was his fault.

"You can come over here and kiss me," Anna said pulling her husband down to her level.

"See ma'am," Dave said as he passionately kissed his wife. Anna suddenly pulled away placing a hand on her back and breathing heavily.

"Kid, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital? Here, sit down. Should I call the doctor?"

"Dave, for a 300 pound man, you worry like a little old lady. I'm fine. I was just a Braxton-Hicks contraction. I've been getting them since you left."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked practically screaming.

"Because I knew that you would start to worry, and I didn't want to get you upset while you were on the road. It's just a sign that this little guy or girl wants to come out soon, I don't know why. It's probably cooler in there than it is out here," Anna said as she rubbed her belly. She smiled as she felt a small foot press against the palm of her hand.

"But, I do worry about you. I want to be there when the baby is born. I don't want you to have to go through labor by yourself," Dave said as he began to rub her back.

"I don't want you to miss it either, and I don't think you will by the way things are going."

"You and the baby would be the one's to know. Now about the temperature in here," Dave began.

"I'm fine, you just need to put some meat on those bones of yours, or get a sweater," Anna said as she reached for her ice cream.

"I'll settle for the sweater. This girlish figure provides for a good paycheck," Dave answered. The two laughed as they settled in for a quiet evening at home.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Dave and Anna started to decorate the baby's room. Since Anna didn't want to know the sex of the baby, they decided on a sun and moon theme. Throughout the night, Dave felt Anna toss and turn trying to find a comfortable position. He felt bad for her. Dave moved her almost a thousand miles from her home into 90 degree heat with high humidity to wait for the birth of her first child. Dave loved her with all of his heart, and could not stand to see her in any sort of discomfort. As they began to put together furniture, Dave would not let Anna lift a finger.

"Dave, I am not an invalid. I can put sheets on a crib mattress," Anna said, trying to convince Dave that she could be of some help.

"That's ok kid I can handle it. You just sit there and enjoy the view," Dave said with a smile. He was wearing a pair of track pants, a hooded sweatshirt, and a baseball cap turned backwards, since the air conditioning was on full blast; while Anna was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of slippers, which were the only pair of shoes the she could wear.

"Dave, let do something, my butt is starting to fall asleep," Anna said.

"Well there is something you can tryout," Dave said as we walked over to Anna, and helped her up off of the floor. "Close your eyes and don't move," he said as he walked out of the room. Anna did not know what Dave was up to, but she would soon find out.

"Ok, keep you eyes closed and sit back," Dave said as helped Anna sit down. "Now open your eyes." Anna looked around and noticed that she was sitting in a beautiful navy blue glider, complete with a foot stool.

"Oh Dave, this is incredible. You didn't have to get this for me."

"But I wanted to. It was the most comfortable one that they had."

"You tried them out?" Anna asked, trying to picture Dave in a Babies R Us sitting in gliders and rocking chairs.

"I had to make sure that it was comfortable, but that is not the best part," Dave said as he pressed a button, and the chair started to vibrate. "It had a built in massager," Dave said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Dave I love it. Thank you so much," Anna said as she kissed him.

"Now, can I get back to getting this nursery finished before this baby is old enough to borrow the car?" Dave asked.

"Yes you may," Anna replied as she left Dave to get back to work. As Anna let the massage pad work its magic, she soon drifted off to sleep. Dave made sure that he worked quietly so that he would not wake her. After as few hours, Dave stood back to admire his masterpiece.

"Anna, wake up," Dave said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm up, what's going on," Anna said. Soon she remembered where is was and started to look around. Tears slowly filled her eyes.

"Dave, it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much," Anna said trying to keep the tears from falling. She looked around to see stars painted on the ceiling, as well as a large smiling sum painted on the wall behind the crib. The paint on the wall darkened from light to dark blue, as the sky fades from day to night.

"It was my pleasure kid. Now how about we order some food; I'm starving," Dave suggested.

"I'm famished." Anna said and the two made their way to the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

Once the pizza arrived, Dave and Anna ate in the living room and watched TV. Even though Dave couldn't stand the show, he tolerated Desperate Housewives since it was Anna's favorite. The episode was interrupted by a bulletin from the National Weather Service. _A tropical storm has been located off of the coast of Florida. This storm system will bring high winds, hail and flooding conditions to the southern half of Florida. Please stay tuned for further updates._

"Don't worry about it kid. It's just a big rain storm; we'll be ok," Dave reassured her as he rubbed her back, trying to calm Anna's nerve.

"I guess you're right. It's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?"

"You got it," Dave said as he helped Anna from the couch and upstairs to their bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna could not stay asleep. Dave made her feel a little better about the storm, but the sound of rain and thunder kept her up, as did the persistent pain in her lower back. Anna thought that walking around may help. As soon as she stood up, she felt a little bit of pressure, a pop, and then liquid began to run down her leg. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Dave, Dave, wake up. Come on Dave you got to wake up," Anna said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Kid, what's going on," Dave said as her turned on the lamp on the nightstand. As the light illuminated the room, he saw Anna in front of him, her night gown soaking wet. "Anna, are you ok?"

"My water broke," she said. The light flickered and went dark. They had lost power.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Come on, do you really thing that I was done with the cliffhangers? Think again people. As you can tell, the next chapter is the end of the line. If you want anything special to happen, speak now or forever hold your pizza. Again, thanks to my loyal reviewers, and those who review once in a while. I really appreciate the feed back. Well, what are you waiting for? Hop to it.


	23. And Baby Makes Three

Dave tried to keep calm. He had been in street fights, lasted almost an hour in the Royal Rumble Match, been in the Elimination Chamber match with 300 pound WWE superstars who wanted to take his head off, but he was not scared. He faced those situations head on. The thought that he would have to deliver Annalise's baby in the middle of a tropical storm scared him to death.

"Dave, I'm scared," Anna said as she reached for his hand.

"Everything is going to be ok, kid," Dave reassured her as pulled in close to him. The sound of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of Dave's chest gave her the sense of security that she needed.

"Are you saying that just to make me feel better?" Anna asked as she changed into dry clothes.

"You and I both, kid. Let's get you settled downstairs. I can light lots of candles so we can have some light, and the couch might be a little more comfortable, oh and it's close to the kitchen so in case you get hungry or thirsty, the kitchen is right there," Dave rambled on as he almost rubbed his head bald.

"That's a good idea, but Dave you need to calm down. Women have been having children since the beginning of time; besides, I might need some support here," Anna said as she felt another contraction course through her body. Dave quickly ran to her side, coaching her through the pain.

The pair slowly made their way into the living room, where Dave made Annalise comfortable on the couch. He lit as many candles as he could to provide light while trying not to burn the house down in the process. The rain was still coming down hard, with no signs of stopping in the near future. As Dave returned with blankets and bottles of water, he noticed Anna staring at the window.

"Kid, what are you looking at?"

"I'm waiting for Noah and his ark to float down the driveway," she said letting out a small laugh.

"I'm glad that you still have your sense of humor."

"Yeah, I need something to get me through this," Anna said. "I think there's someone outside."

"Probably the police; I'll go check," Dave said as he made his way to the door, only to be surprised at who he saw.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing here," Dave said as he let the soaking wet superstar into the house.

"I was on my way over here anyway, when I got caught in the rain. It was better to keep on going instead of trying to turn around. You better get comfortable," he said as he wrung the water out of his basketball shorts, trying not to create a small lake in his friend's living room, "all of the roads into the city are flooded out. We're stuck here," Randy explained.

"Dave," Annalise screamed. Instantly Dave was at her side trying to take her mind off of the pain.

"Anna, are you ok?" Randy asked, not sure what to make of the scene in front of him.

"Well, if you consider being in labor in the middle of a storm ok, then I'm just ducky," she said after the contraction subsided. Randy's jaw hit the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Randy asked, panic starting to fill his face almost immediately.

"We are not going to panic, that's for sure. I'm going to call you doctor and see what she says," Dave said as he reached for his cell phone. Nervous fingers quickly dialed the number.

"Is there anything I can do?" Randy asked as he fluffed the pillow behind Anna's back.

"You can talk to me," Anna replied with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe how brave you are."

"I guess I should win an Oscar, because I'm petrified. I don't think I can do this," Annalise said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes you can. Everything is going to be ok. This will all be over before you know and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms," Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Rands, you're the best."

"I've got good news and bad news," Dave said as he hung up the phone. "There is no way the paramedics can get here, but Dr. Thompson doesn't see why we can't deliver the baby ourselves, and that I should give her a call when you are ready to push," Dave said.

"Then that's what we'll do," Anna said preparing herself for what the three of them were about to go through.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the hours came and went, Annalise's pain intensified. Dave knew this was a part of childbirth, but he couldn't stand the fact that there was nothing he could do to take the pain away. As Anna breathed and panted her way through every contraction, Dave was amazed at her strength and a vast vocabulary which would make a Navy Seal stand at attention.

"Kid, you're doing great," Dave said as he wiped the sweat from Anna's forehead. "Do you need anything?"

"I need for you to shoot me," she said. Annalise didn't know how women did it. How they had two, three, even five children. "I guess the epidural is a Godsend," she thought to herself.

"Sweetheart, I can't do that," Dave replied.

"I thought you loved me," she screamed.

"I do love you, but I can't kill you. Soon this will be all over," Dave said, trying to calm Anna down.

"You said that three hours ago," Anna screamed and suddenly she felt the urge to push. "Dave, call Dr. Thompson. The baby's coming now. I have to push." Dave and Randy just looked at each other.

"What do you need for me to do, Dave?" Randy asked, not sure of what to do.

"Stay above her waist." Dave replied as he got Dr. Thompson on the phone. Soon, Annalise began pushing, Dave tried to keep conscious, and Randy hoped that his hand was not broken.

Anna felt as if she was being ripped in two. "Dave, I can't do this anymore. I can't." She panted.

"Yes, you can," Dave reassured her. "I know you can do this. I can see the head. Come on, you can do it."

"Anna, you almost there," Randy said, trying to offer some amount of support. Anna couldn't hold back any longer. Every fiber in her body was telling her to push, and she did just that. As she felt as if she was going to die of exhaustion, she gave one final push and collapsed on Randy's lap. Time stopped. Dave looked down at the tiny life in his hands. A life that he had helped bring into the world. Tears began to fall from his eyes, but he didn't care. This was the happiest day of his life. He was brought back to reality by the sound of the baby's lusty wail.

"Hey little one, welcome to the world," he said. Dave noticed baby was shivering so he took off his shirt and used it as a blanket. "Someone wants to meet you," Dave said as he handed the baby to Annalise. As soon as she looked into her child's eyes, she felt complete. Even with all the pain and agony of childbirth, she would go through it all again for this one moment. "Kid, meet your daughter." Annalise really didn't care what sex the baby was as long as it was healthy and safe, even though she secretly wished for a girl. As they admired the small girl before them, Randy looked up and noticed that the sun was shining.

"Hey, it stopped raining."

"So it has. I guess Dr. Thompson called the paramedics as well," Dave said as he saw an ambulance pull into the driveway. The EMTs made sure that both Anna and the baby were ok as they loaded the pair into the ambulance. Dave rode with them as Randy followed in his car, calling Triple H and Ric to tell them of the good news.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word spread of the arrival of Annalise's baby like wild fire. Dave's phone would ring every five seconds with well wishes and support. Flowers and balloons filled the hospital room. Triple H and Ric had joined Anna, Dave, and Randy as the cooed and smiled at the precious newborn.

"Dude, I can't believe you delivered a baby," Triple H said to Dave.

"Well it was either me or Randy."

"I see your point," Triple H said with a small chuckle. Dr. Thompson and nurse came into the room to check on Anna and the baby.

"Anna, everything looks good. I don't see why you and the baby can't go back home later on tonight. I'll be back with the discharge papers," Dr. Thompson said as she left the room. The nurse pulled out a packet of forms, brochures and instructions.

"Ms. Howard I just have to ask you a few questions before we can finish your discharge papers. This information is for the birth certificate; child's name."

"Sydney Grace Bautisa," Annalise said. Dave didn't know where Anna was going with this, but he didn't ask questions.

"Mother's name?"

"Annalise Marie Bautista."

"Father's name?"

"David Michael Bautista." Dave looked at Anna.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wondering if he had heard Anna correctly.

"Dave, you've been with me since the beginning. I don't care what genetics or anyone says. You are her father." Anna said with tears in her eyes. Dave leaned down and kissed Annalise on the cheek and Sydney on the forehead. Time flew by and Dave and Anna were getting Sydney ready to leave the hospital. Anna tried not to laugh as Dave's big fingers fumbled to snap Sydney into her car seat.

As she looked at the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed for the better. She was married to a wonderful man who loved her for who she was, even though she was pregnant with another man's child. A child that he loved as if she was his own, and in Anna's eyes Dave was Sydney's father and she didn't want it any other way.

"Are you ready to go kid," Dave asked as he picked up the last of her bags.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said as the new family walked out of the hospital, ready for the journey life had in store for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you have it; the end for now. There will be a sequel; I just have to figure out what it's going to be about. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're input has meant the world to me. Now it is off to dreamland for me, counting the days until August 13th, because I have ringside seats to the Smack Down house show in Delaware. Hopefully I don't pass out when I see Batista. I'm not making any promises. Well, here's where you come in. Hit the little button one last time. Toodles, Bianca.


End file.
